PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT As one of the most productive Core Centers in the NHLBI Pediatric Heart Network (PHN) since its inception in 2001, the Utah Center supported the PHN's mission to improve health outcomes in individuals with congenital heart disease (CHD) and children with acquired heart disease while training new investigators and providing support and advocacy for families during the conduct of high-impact, ethical clinical research. The research team has remained consistent throughout this time, making substantial contributions to PHN scientific discoveries and administrative activities. Long-standing collaboration among the Utah investigators and continued strong institutional support will allow uninterrupted leadership and seamless transition into the next award cycle. Recruitment and retention of study subjects has been among the highest of all Centers due to the commitment of the Utah team, around-the-clock coverage to approach every eligible patient, and access to large patient populations as the only Heart Center serving a wide catchment area. Site audits have commended the high quality, completeness, and timely entry of data from the Utah Center. Moving forward, the Utah Center is uniquely positioned for continued success under the new PHN flexible platform where studies may be funded by a variety of sources. Utah is currently one of only two Core Centers participating in all three consortia of the NHLBI Bench-to-Bassinet (B2B) program, and developed the Utah Integrative Science Committee to join B2B investigators with researchers from the NIH Neonatal Research and Maternal- Fetal Medicine Units Networks along with other expert clinical/translational cardiovascular researchers to foster team science. This committee guides a collaborative, multi-disciplinary research team that can strengthen bids for extramural funding. Utah participates in numerous multicenter databases and registries and will expedite the interface of these registries with PHN projects. Utah investigators currently lead PHN pilot studies obtaining preliminary data to propose larger clinical trials. The Utah Center has performed well in pharma-funded drug and device trials, and the Utah CCTS and Clinical Trials Office have a successful history of facilitating industry funded trials. Utah is committed to the next generation of physician-scientists and is ideally positioned to lead training initiatives with extensive faculty development resources and collaboration in numerous, relevant NIH Networks. The aims of the PHN Utah Center are: 1) continue exemplary performance and leadership, utilizing lessons learned in clinical trials administration to facilitate the PHN transition to a new flexible platform, 2) leverage state-of-the-art scientific capabilities through team science infrastructure to develop and expand the scientific resources and productivity of the PHN, and 3) provide training and mentoring for the next generation of physician-scientists to advance CHD research. The Utah Center's track record of successful leadership, state-of-the-art facilities, large catchment area, and extensive research and mentoring infrastructure will advance the PHN mission and allow new discoveries to improve outcomes in this population.